


How do you have all of this!

by AnnieRya



Series: Maribat [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Humor, MariBat, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27208558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieRya/pseuds/AnnieRya
Summary: Getting grounded by someone who isn't your Parent is one thing Marinette can deal with, but having her weapons taken away is another.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Bruce Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Jason Todd
Series: Maribat [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986346
Comments: 2
Kudos: 240





	How do you have all of this!

“Your grounded!” Bruce announced.

Marinette looked at her temporary guardian in disbelief, “What! you can’t do that.” She argued.

“I can and I just did, until you stop being reckless your barred from patrol.” The Billionaire stated, “Gear now!” He ordered, holding out his hand.

Marinette looked at the others, “Is anyone going to back me up here?” She asked.

Jason shook his head, “Sorry kid your on your own.” He smirked, he found this hilarious.

“Work on your self preservation skills and you’ll be back in no time Nettie.” Dick suggested,

“I'm not that bad.” The bluenette mumbled, handing over her tool belt.

“The rest.” Bruce ordered.

She took the batarangs out of her jacket.

“And the stuff Jason gave you.” Bruce added, 

“Seriously!” She exclaimed, Mari reached her boots and took a pair of butterfly knives.

“And the rest!” Dick shouted, she glared at him before taking out her lipstick and handed it to Bruce,

“It’s a knife.” She explained to the confused Businessman and sure enough, hidden blade.

“I don’t know whether to be concerned or impressed.” Bruce mumbled, “Is there more.” He asked again.

“There you have all of it, if I didn’t have my earrings you’ve all just left me defenseless in the most crime ridden city in the world,” Marinette stated handing him everything, “It’s safe to say Alfred cleared my room already.” She sighed.

Marinette stormed out fuming, sure she did have as much self preservation as most people but she wasn’t reckless, ‘I’m gonna go bake or something.’ She thought, then Jason opened his mouth once more. 

“HEY PIXIE POP WHAT ABOUT YOUR HAIR PINS!” He shouted.

“THAT’S IT YOUR GOING TO THERAPY WITH DINAH.” Bruce shouted.

Marinette facepalmed, “I am going to murder Jason.” She mumbled.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> short dabble I wrote based on the Extended Disarming trope


End file.
